Through the Veil
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA* Genderbent AU. Prompt: Gender is a complex identity that is both extremely personal and extremely publicly scrutinized. Write a scene where one of your characters (or, as an exercise, a popular fictional character) is a different gender. What changes? What stays the same? As always, avoid over simplifying or relying on cliche.


**Untitled**

"Inuyasha be reasonable!"

After tossing aside some of my long, silver hair I firmly replied, "I _am_ being reasonable."

Kagome let out an irritated huff, and I could feel his dark brown eyes glaring daggers at me. "No you are being stubborn like always! I bet you can't even give me a legitimate reason for wanting to set up camp when the sun doesn't go down for at least another four hours!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, so figure it out yourself!" In a few miles we would be entering Kouga's territory and I didn't want to be stuck out there when I was a human, considering tonight was a new moon, especially since that bitch was crafty. I didn't need her finding me when I was most vulnerable and if Kagome was too stupid to remember that then I wasn't going to waste my time explaining it to him.

A gentle breeze blew through, carrying with it the stench of wolves. Clenching my teeth together in frustration, I vowed that I would cut that arrogant bitch down one of these days. _I'll have Kouga down on her knees begging for mercy and she'll have no choice but to give me the jewel shards in her legs. Just when she thinks she's home free I'll chop her stupid little head off._

I felt a smirk spreading across my face, but it quickly faded as the scent of incense grew stronger, _damn, Miroku's back._ I opened my eyes to keep an eye on the lecherous monk, and I felt one of them twitch as he obnoxiously high-pitched voice called, "Inuyasha did you miss me!?"

She dropped what little firewood she had been carrying onto the ground in front of me before flinging her arms around neck. The smell of incense burned my nose as I pried the clingy girl off of me and pushed her to the side. I folded my arms over me chest and glared at her, "No."

"You will someday!"

Sango came over and dropped the rest of the firewood onto the pile that Miroku had started, seeming as irritated as I felt. Kagome looked to Sango for help as he asked, "Can't one of you try to reason with her, I'm sick or her slacking off!"

Sango shrugged slightly before replying, "_You_ are the only one she will listen to."

I ignored the fact that the pair was talking about me as if I wasn't there and rolled my eyes, "You forgot the fact that it is your fault I'm in this mess in the first place; I wouldn't be here if you didn't shatter the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome's face flushed slightly and he sheepishly ran a hand through his short black hair. Miroku was being stupidly oblivious to what was going on, and actually returned to Kagome's pervious question, "It's a very simple explanation, given that it's that time of the month again!"

Kagome's face quickly pales, and he looked like he just heard something he _never_ wanted to know, then Sango seated himself on the ground and commented, "That explains so much."

It took me a bit longer to comprehend what the two of them were getting at, but one I did I swiftly smacked Miroku. "If you're going to explain something don't do a half assed job!"

Miroku whimpered and clutched her head, tears welling up in her dark blue eyes, "Inuyasha why are you so mean to me!? All I said you're going to be human tonight!" _It's astounding how ignorant she can be at times, while being so lecherous._

Sango rolled his eyes skeptically and Kagome flopped backwards onto the ground next to him, looking relieved. "You could have just said that in the first place!

"I didn't because you always get all weird when I'm human!"

"That's not true!"

Rising from the ground, I stood over him and shifted my weight to one leg, "Yes it is; you get all overprotective and try to act like my mother!"

Kagome opened his mouth to respond, but Shippo came bounding into the clearing with Kilala, "Kagome I found the herbs you wanted."

Kagome seemed a little too eager to the subject, but I let it slide for not as he quickly replied, "Thanks Shippo." Shippo happily skipped over and placed himself in Kagome's lap, handing her some green plants that just looked like scraggly weeds. "I can use these to tend to Inuyasha's wounds."

The place on my side where I had gotten stabbed was practically healed and it didn't even hurt anymore, but that didn't stop Kagome from babying me. _If he has such a bleeding heart he should just be a doctor or something, then I won't have to put up with it. _

Miroku perked up almost instantly and exclaimed, "I want to help too! Inuyasha need help covering he tiny chest and I'm just the one for the job!" She whimpered as I smacked her, but didn't take the hit and started groping me. My teeth clenched together and I just tried to think about anything that would distract me from this…_thing_ touching me. "Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome likes flat chested girls!"

_That's it, this bitch if lucky she isn't dead yet._ I smacked her harder than I normally would, loudly asking, "If I flat chested what the hell are you grabbing all the time?!"

Miroku recovered surprisingly quick and retreated to Sango's side. She grabbed his arm tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry my beloved, your body if perfect!"

Sango freed himself and moved a good three feet away from the monk, demanding not to be touched. Shippo kept looking around at all the members of our small group, obviously not understanding anything, before she asked, "Kagome, what just happened?"

Kagome's face flushed slightly, but he tousled the young demon's coppery hair and quickly replied, "Be happy you don't know and will hopefully never have to experience it when you are off on your own in the world."

Shippo nodded, not even bothering to question the awkward human, then happily stated, "I found a really cool spot for out bath Kagome, there's a waterfall and everything!"

Kagome nodded, not one to deny the young demon what she wanted. Miroku had already recovered from the last time she was speaking without using what little brains she had left, and exclaimed, "I want to come, then we can talk about Inuyasha and I get to see my beloved beautiful body."

Sango seemed to grow irritated, and once again demanded that she didn't touch him. Once she meandered back over to where I was sitting against a large tree, I smacked her. "Inuyasha don't be jealous! I'll still wash you're back!"

"I don't need your help!"

Miroku giggled and went back to Sango's side as one of my ears twitched in frustration. Kagome came to sit next to me, and quietly asked, "Do you ever stop to think she keeps saying such stupid things because you killed what few brain cells she had left?"

I shrugged slightly, glancing over at him, "All I know is she deserves it, and if she really is a stupid human if she isn't learning from her pain." Glancing up, I realized just how late it was getting as the sky slowly faded from orange to pink, and stood. "Let's go change my bandages; I don't want to be out there when it gets dark."

Kagome nodded and trailed along behind me after grabbing a small white box filled with gauze and other things of that nature. Miroku loudly asked if she could come, ad Kagome and I both told her no. She didn't let that deter her though and replied, "I get it you two want some _alone time_."

I could just imagine this dopy grin plastered across her face, and used just about all my willpower not to go back there and hit her. "Why don't you just ignore her?"

Taking a deep breath, I glanced over at the human standing next to me and replied, "Then she definitely wouldn't shut her mouth."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with me for once instead of arguing back, the blushed as he slowly started, "For the record I don't think you are flat chested; in fact I believe-

I felt my own face grow warm from some mixture of irritation and embarrassment; _I'm going to kill Miroku right after I decapitate Kouga._ Cutting him off, I asked in a very low tone, "Do you want to be smacked as well?"

Kagome's face turned darker, and he quickly stated, "No, I just thought I'd put that out there!"

Keeping my tone flat, I kept a couple steps in front of him, "Why don't you stop thinking about my chest?"

I pulled up the hem of my red kimono to prove and point, half expecting him to come up with some irritating comment; but he didn't. _Forget it, Kouga can have him, I'll toss him over the border and use Miroku to find jewel shards, then I won't have to deal with his bumbling idiocy._ "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"For what, it's not your fault that girl is a blathering idiot."

"Not that."

"Then what are you apologizing for!?"

Kagome smiled, and fondly rubbed one of my ears, "Forget it, it's nothing." Pouting slightly, I didn't bother questioning him; he never seemed to have an explanation for half the things he did anyway.

My ear twitched slightly as we drew closer to the river. The water was a bit deep, and turned a shade of pink as the sun sank lower in the sky, making me a bit anxious. Kagome turned so he wasn't watching me as I got undressed, but I decided to push him into the river instead. _At least now I don't have to worry about getting him back from earlier. _Kagome's voice rose a couple octaves as he asked, "What did you do that for?!"

I shrugged slightly, letting my kimono fall from my shoulders. Kagome's face turned the brightest shade of red it had been all day and he quickly turned, stuttering incoherently. "What are you getting so worked up for, it's not like you haven't seen them before!"

I fixed my hair so it covered the front of me, and Kagome slowly crawled out of the river, timidly claiming how much he wished I wouldn't do that. Despite what he said, I knew he was just being polite.

**I may or may not continue with this, it depends on a lot of things, but for now it's gonna stay a oneshot. I'd be grateful is somebody knew how to change names around for the opposite sex though, i.e. masculine version of sango, and kagome, and vice versa for inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku. **


End file.
